This disclosure relates generally to methods of training simulation using a protocol based upon threat pattern recognition. The protocol encompasses the use of a training simulation technology, the presentation of a perceptual stimulus that accelerates the brain's ability to recognize a high-risk threat in time-compressed environments.
Between 2001 and 2010, assailants shot and killed 541 on-duty police officers. Of those killed, 343 were within five feet of the assailant and almost all while attempting to return fire. In fact, studies over the past 125 years have consistently revealed that deadly-force encounters primarily occur while officers are performing habitual duties within five feet of the assailant.
The methods described herein are directed toward training methods that tend to result in an increase an officer, soldier and peace-keeper's survivability by increasing their ability to recognize a threat and react with precision to a deadly force incident. The training methods described herein enhance officers' ability to instantly recognize pre-assault cues (Threat Pattern Recognition, or “TPR”) and tactically respond in a manner that provides the officer additional time to evade, assess and, if necessary, engage with precision. Often recognition, response time, and precision are measured in terms of hundredths and tenths of a second. To facilitate objective measurements of recognition and response times and precision, the training methods described herein employ simulation technology, for instance, a firearms simulator. To further enhance the training protocol, simulation technology, for instance, a firearms simulator, capable of generating a simulation, and a perceptual stimulus to stimulate the trainee, is used. The stimuli are designed to orient conscious and subconscious attention to enhance learning.